<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>POSITIONS by Erule</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27214963">POSITIONS</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erule/pseuds/Erule'>Erule</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dean Winchester Imagine, F/M, dean winchester fanfiction, dean winchester x reader - Freeform, spn fanfiction, supernatural fanfiction - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:29:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,688</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27214963</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erule/pseuds/Erule</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is injured, so the reader goes to Cas and Mary’s rescue. Dean will guide her to the vampire nest on the phone. Once they get home, they try to relax after the hunt in their own way.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dean Winchester x Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>POSITIONS</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Pairing: Dean x Reader <br/>Word Count: 1685<br/>Warnings: blood injuries, mentions of claustrophobia, angst, implied smut at the end, protective!Dean as Hell.<br/>A/N: Hello hello! Here’s another fic about Dean Winchester. I recommend you to read it while listening to Positions by Ariana Grande.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>«What happened to you?» you ask him, the panic in the voice that already trembles.<br/>Dean collapses into the chair with a hand wrapped around his bleeding left arm, a pair of dark circles under his eyes and the dimples on the sides of his mouth that sparkle like the light of a street lamp about to go out.<br/>«Nothing, I'm fine» he responds, as Sam returns from who knows what room with a first aid kit.<br/>«Dean, don't bullshit me, you're bleeding out!» you yell. «And where’s Castiel?»<br/>«Cas stayed with Mom» Sam replies, sewing up Dean, who in the meantime has put a handkerchief in his mouth to try not to scream in pain.<br/>«To the vampire nest? But how many of them were there?» you ask, looking around for your weapons.<br/>«Don't even think about going there, Y/N!» Dean says, pointing the finger of his free hand at you.<br/>«Oh, you can bet on it» you answer, then grab a pair of earphones and a knife. «Answer the phone, you will guide me in there.»<br/>Your voice is now bossy, but Dean wants to know nothing about it, in fact he's still yelling at you as you close the bunker’s door behind you.</p>
<p>When you arrive outside the abandoned building, you call him. You put on your earphones and walk slowly towards the entrance, knife in hand and the cold air that stings you to the bone. There is so much silence around you that if you didn't know the whole story, you would think there is no one inside.<br/>«You are so reckless!» Dean yells in your ears. «I've been calling you for at least twenty minutes by now, where the hell have you been?»<br/>«I was driving. Listen, either you help me or I’ll turn my phone off. We need to help them and you and Sam are hurt. Trust me, for once.»<br/>«I trust you, but I don't want you to get hurt. Don't go where I can't follow» Dean says, sighing and you think that's his way of saying “don't die”.<br/>«I'll be careful. Now tell me where to go, please.»<br/>«Okay. Turn left and enter from the back door so they won't see you. There is a room that is kind of a closet. Hide there and try to figure out how many of them are there, if you can see them. If Cas and Mom are still fighting, you will surely see them.»<br/>«Okay» you answer, sneaking into the building. Hearing Dean's voice giving you instructions is intriguing on the one hand and almost... relaxing on the other, because his hoarse voice always calms you down.<br/>You slip into the closet, hearing noises coming from the main room. It seems the vampires are talking to each other or to Castiel and Mary. Maybe they caught them.<br/>«Y/N? You there?»<br/>«Yes, babe.»<br/>«Where are you?»<br/>«In the closet.»<br/>«Okay, listen to me, now take them by surprise, but first give Cas a sign that you are there, so he will be prepared to help you.»<br/>«And how…?» you're about to ask, when a vampire walks into the room and scares the shit out of you.<br/>You hear Dean calling you from the other side of the line, but your phone drops as you engage a hand-to-hand combat with the vampire. He grazes your leg, but you manage to kill him. At that point you hear footsteps approaching, so you throw yourself on the door and close it. You move a couple of pieces of furniture and put them in front of you, but you feel they are trying to get in. The phone has a broken screen and it’is dead. It is now unusable. You look around, thinking about how you can leave that room alive. You see a small window at the top, so you climb up to it and get out of there, just as the vampires have managed to enter. You get up and run to the main entrance, where in the meantime, thanks to your diversion, Mary has arrived.<br/>«Y/N, where are Sam and Dean? What happened?»<br/>«Dean was hurt and Sam was taking care of him, so I came to help you, but the vampires caught up with me. Where’s Cas?»<br/>«Inside. I had to make sure you were okay. You know, for Dean» Mary tells you and you blush. You and Dean had decided to keep your relationship a secret from Mary because you didn't know how she would take it, so you secretly dated for a few months. «Was it that obvious?»<br/>«Well, last night I got up to drink a glass of water and I might have heard you…»<br/>Now you’re definitely red in the face. Dean won't be happy at all. But it's his fault too, so he shouldn't blame you too much.<br/>«Let's go save Castiel, okay?» you say.<br/>So, you two come back. Cas has taken out most of the vampires, except for a couple of them, which you and Mary can kill pretty quickly. You look around to make sure everything is okay when you hear someone break down the front door.<br/>«Y/N!» Dean's voice call you.<br/>It’s at that point that you feel your strength failing. Your vision becomes blurred and you fall to your knees on the floor as Dean runs towards you.<br/>«Are you okay?» he asks, putting his hands on your shoulders.<br/>«Now that you're here, yes» you reply. That's when he hugs you and you feel Mary's gaze burn on your back.</p>
<p>You open your eyes in Dean's room. You sit up on the bed, leg bandaged and a Dean shirt on, not covered in blood like yours. It must be early morning, because a faint ray of sunlight enters through the window. You hear no noise around you, a sign that the bunker is probably empty. You get out of bed, but that's when Dean arrives, a new flannel shirt on him and a worried look.<br/>«Woah woah woah, sit down, sweetheart» he says, but you shake your head and take his hand.<br/>«I'm fine. Where is everybody? What happened?»<br/>«You fainted and I had to have Sam drive to be able to keep up with you» Dean replies with a fake angry look. «You owe me.»<br/>«Your mother knows about us» you say, not even laughing at his joke.<br/>Dean pales, gasping for air.<br/>«What? How?»<br/>«She heard us, uh, tonight.»<br/>«Oh. Embarrassing.»<br/>«You think?»<br/>Dean chuckles.<br/>«Come on, let's look on the bright side: we don't have to tell her, she knows now» he says, stroking your shoulders.<br/>«You're right, although I wanted to let her know it in another way» you reply.<br/>«Well, it's done now. How do you feel, anyway?»<br/>«Fine. You?»<br/>«Sam was good. Modestly, he learned from the best» he replies and you punch him affectionately on the shoulder.<br/>«You know, yesterday I was afraid of being locked in that closet» you say, alluding to your claustrophobia.<br/>«In that case, I would have helped you» Dean tells you, with a suggestive look.<br/>«Well, I have to say that your voice had something relaxing» you tell him, letting a hand slide along his bicep.<br/>«Really?» he asks, lowering his voice a notch.<br/>«Yup.»<br/>«Then, close your eyes, I'll let you hear what I would have done to help you» he tells you.<br/>Then you close your eyes, biting your lips. At first you don't feel anything, then, slowly, you realize that Dean has slipped behind your back and now you feel his stubby beard caressing your cheek.<br/>«You're home with me, not in that closet. You are here, with me caressing your arms» he begins, while his fingers actually brush your arms, «and making you feel safe. It's just you and me. Don't think about anything else but my lips kissing your neck» he tells you and you shiver, «or the warmth of our very close bodies.»<br/>At that point you feel his chest touch your back and you wonder why the hell he's going so slow. If you could switch your positions, you'd already be on top of him, but part of you wants to know where this is going, so you let him talk.<br/>«And then?»<br/>Dean kisses your neck and you feel like dying. You want more, but you have enough self-control to stand still. Even if your legs are getting weaker and weaker.<br/>«Then, I would have told you that you don't have to worry, because I am there to protect you» he says, as his hands run along your torso and then stop on your hips. If this were a challenge to "let's see who loses self-control first", you would have already lost. He is incredibly good at this game.<br/>«And in the end?» you ask him, your voice now a whisper. You feel his grin on your skin: he knows he won.<br/>«Eventually, we would probably have ended up in here after killing twenty vampires» he replies. Under normal circumstances, that answer would have made you laugh, but not now.<br/>Now you do it, you switch positions. You turn and see in his gaze that he has recognized the lust in your eyes, while his warm hands are still on your hips, the shirt slightly raised. With a push, you throw him on the bed and you are on top of him, your lips on his in a passionate kiss and your hands already taking off his shirt in less than a second. His fingertips press on the sides of your back, while you are already down to kiss his neck and feel hot, too hot.<br/>«Take it off» he says, turning to the shirt.<br/>You do as he told you, but in that moment Dean finds himself on top of you, changing positions again. A second after that, he turns to look towards the door with red cheeks and the look of someone who knows he was caught red-handed .<br/>«Hey, Mom.»<br/>You close your eyes, throwing a hand on your forehead.<br/>What a shitty figure. Again.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>